undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hard Mode/@comment-27281654-20151129013953/@comment-27281654-20151224224107
Here are some more suggestions: - Toriel won't hesitate to kill you, and has higher attack. When the fight is almost over, the Annoying Dog appears, only to get shot down by Flowey. Toriel praises him on being helpful for once. He scowls and leaves. - Undyne, once you get to the entrance of Hotland, stabs herself to turn into Undyne the Undying. She can be spared in this form by talking to her repeatedly. For the rest of the game, she is in Undying form. - Papyrus fights like the old Sans did, but more weakly: bones that pass-through mercy invincibility after a second, and barrages of blue and orange bones. His ultimate attack actually gets used: he summons the FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER! - Mad Dummy summons a third round of minions after the Dummy Bots. "NOW YOU'LL SEE MY TRUE TRUE POWER - RELYING ON MYSELF!" Well, it's not so much minions as him attacking you. A miniature Mad Dummy appears in the box and turns your soul yellow, and you have to shoot him. Bullets outside the box show his health bar. When it empties, he says "SCREW THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!" *leaves* - Mettaton downloads himself into a finished NEO body from your phone. He turns your soul orange. Orange soul means you cannot stop moving. Occasionally, he turns you yellow so you can shoot at a NEO that appears in the box. He attacks by shooting leg-shaped bullets from his arm cannon, kicking at your heart with fiery legs, and firing fire, ice, and lightning hearts. You can spare him by shooting at the one in the box enough. The ratings meter is replaced with a Mega Man-style health meter. - Asgore rides in a truck during the fight - his Burgertruckung! His attacks are mostly the same as normal, but faster and more damaging. Burgerpants is also on the truck, with a rocket launcher. It has a picture of Mettaton with a null symbol on it. When you reduce his health to low enough, Flowey appears (but doesn't kill Asgore) and takes all the souls... INCLUDING YOURS! The game then lets you play as Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton EX, Alphys, or Asgore. You have to go through a battle against Frisk for each one. Once you have done it with each one, you get a party of all of them (including Frisk) to fight against Flowey. When that is finished, he reloads. No Deus ex Machina to save you now! You need to fight him 7 times. After that, he tires out, and Toriel scares him away with her squinty-eyes. - In the playable epilogue, you can go to Grillby's and fight Sans... in a ketchup drinking contest! He has most of the same quotes as in a Genocide run, but aborts the battle if you hit 1 hp. His main attack is causing ketchup drops to come from the top. You'll need sharp reflexes to avoid his attacks. Use the drink ketchup act 22 times to spare him. Tell me what you think!